Referring to FIG. 8, an example of a window regulator using a wire will be described. In the drawing, a window regulator 5 for moving a window glass 3 upward and downward is disposed in a space between an inner panel (inside panel) and an outer panel (outside panel) which constitute a door panel 1.
Subsequently, a configuration of the window regulator 5 will be described. A drum 9 is provided on the inner panel on the side of the surface opposing the outer panel via a base 7. The drum 9 is configured to be rotated in a normal direction/a reverse direction by a handle 11. A wire 13 has a substantially annular shape and is partly wound around the drum 9.
The side of the surface of the inner panel of the door opposing the outer panel is provided with an upper guide member (pulley) 15 and a lower guide member (pulley) 16 configured to guide the wire 13. The wire 13 is arranged along the direction of upward and downward movement of the window glass 3 (the direction indicated by an arrow A in the drawing) by the upper guide member 15 and the lower guide member 16.
Window glass mounting means 19 for mounting the window glass 3 is provided on a portion of the wire 13 between the upper guide member 15 and the lower guide member 16 (a portion of the wire 13 extending along the direction of upward and downward movement of the window glass 3).
Then, the window glass mounting means 19 is provided with slack preventing means (not shown) configured to urge the wire 13 in a stretching direction (the directions indicated by an arrow B and an arrow C in the drawing) and eliminate the slack of the wire 13.
An operation of the configuration described above will be described.
The window glass 3 is moved upward and downward by moving the wire 13 by operating the handle 11 to rotate the drum 9 in the normal direction or the reverse direction (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-55-30095 (Specification from p. 2 to p. 3, FIG. 1, FIG. 2)